Silver
by miyucamui
Summary: Lissa sees a man with golden eyes, but there is no Moroi or Dhamprir with that eye color. And why does he look so much like Dimitri?
1. The Man With The Golden Eyes

Silver by Miyu Camui

Chapter One: The Man With The Golden Eyes

Rose's P.O.V.

I smiled when I saw Dimitri Belikov coming my way. He was a good looking man, and just seeing him set my soul on fire. His brown hair hung loosely at the base of his neck, tied into a ponytail. He was wearing a black suit, and he looked really good.

_"Oh god," _I breathed aloud.

"Rose," he said loudly as he approached me.

Oh why was he wearing a suit? Why did he have to look so good? I wasn't so sure I could behave myself so I kept my hands clenched into fists at my sides.

"Yes?" I simply said, feeling like an idiot as I did so.

"Vasilisa would like to see you. She is waiting for you in the library."

I eyed him suspiciously. "What's with the get up?"

Dimitri looked at his suit like he forgot he was wearing it. "Oh you mean this? I have a formal meeting to attend."

"I see," I said and looked away. Since the love I felt for him was so strong, I wanted avoid any eye contact. I knew that we could never be together, but couldn't a girl just dream?

"Rose..." he whispered and grabbed my face with his hands, pulling me towards him.

"Dimitri, I..."

He looked at me with such sincerity I nearly fell over.

"You don't have to say anything. Let me do all the talking. I can't hide it anymore. I can't hide the fact that I love you so much some nights I just want to take you from here and be alone forever. But the only thing stopping me is my duty. We must protect Vasilisa. And I can't do it without you. So please, stop looking at me like that."

I smiled weakly as a tear escaped and fell down my cheek. He gently wiped it away and kissed me where the tear had been. Then he found his way to my mouth and kissed me on the lips.

"So this is where you've been."

It was Mia.

We both jumped as if we had been caught by our parents.

"I was just leaving," Dimitri said and quickly walked away.

I put my hand on my hip and glared at Mia. "What do you want?"

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Lissa sent me for you."

I groaned. "How many people is she going to send?"

"As many as it takes?"

I said nothing and kept walking.

The Montana winter was chilled but it was not snowing. The sun peeked out from beneath the clouds but gave little warmth to the cold air.

"Little dhamprir..." a voice called, as if in a song.

Oh great. The one person I did not wish to see. Adrian.

"Hello, Adrian," I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes with disgust. It only made him want me more.

Putting an arm around me, he said, "Where are you rushing off to?"

"Anywhere but around you," I replied sweetly.

He feigned to be hurt. "Aw, you hurt me."

I gave him my most dazzling smile. "Never in your life."

"You know..."

"What?"

"Vasilisa is looking for you."

"Would you just leave me alone?" I snapped. "I know she is looking for me and that is where I am going. If you have the interest to follow me then go ahead!"

Adrian stared at me in awe. Saying nothing, he walked away in the opposite direction.

Lissa's P.O.V.

Pacing back and forth in the library had to be really bad for my feet. I am not a patient person as it is, and waiting for Rose just made me nervous. After twenty minutes of pacing, Christian grabbed my leg, stopping me.

"Lissa, calm down. She'll be here."

Smiling at him, I nodded my head. "Christian, I just want to tell her so badly, I can't help but be nervous."

He looked at me with sincerity in his gaze. "Don't worry, it'll be alright."

"Lissa!"

I turned around and there was Rose staring at me.

"I heard you wanted to find me, but I didn't feel anything through the bond. What's wrong?"

I licked my lips and took a deep breath. "Rose, something terrible is going on."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Something I saw last night. I was coming back from the attic late last night when I heard someone talking. It sounded like Dimitri but when I discovered who it was, I was shocked. I didn't recognize him or anything but he looked like Dimitri and had golden eyes."

Rose sighed. "Are you serious?"

I closed my eyes and rubbed them as if I had been crying. I silently nodded my head.

"Alright," she said. "I'll talk to Dimitri."

"Okay, thanks."

"Of course," she said, smiling as she walked out the door.

"I have to go..." Christian began.

"Where are you going?" I asked immediately.

"I have to go meet with Alberta."

"Oh."

Christian kissed me soundly on the lips and said, "It won't take long, I promise."

I smiled at him. "Better not."

I watched him leave the library and I sank into a chair. No one had time for me at the moment, but what could I do?

"Princess."

Slowly I turned around to see the golden eyes I had accidentally met the night before.


	2. Dimitri

Silver by Miyu Camui

Chapter Two: A Broken Heart

Rose's POV

I couldn't get Dimitri out of my head. He was stuck there, and I really was losing it big time. I mean, why did he have to kiss me like that? I had to go to for a walk. I really needed some fresh air.

As I made my way down the stairs of the academy, I saw a shadow. "Hey!" I yelled.

The shadow took off running, and I did the same. Since I was expert at this, I caught up very quickly. I grabbed the jacket, and pulled him towards me.

It was Dimitri. At least I thought it was until I looked him in the eyes. His eyes were golden and his scent was different.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"Rose..." he hissed.

I jumped back in surprise. "What the hell?"

"You don't remember me?"

"We've never met," I replied indignantly.

He sadly looked down. "Bt we have."

"What's your name?"

"Afanisil."

"What kind of name is that?"

He looked at me blankly. "Russian."

I glared at him. "What does it mean?"

"Immortal," he whispered.

"Got a nickname?" I asked, half joking.

"Afon."

I smiled at him, but he did not return my smile. I really had to find the _real_ Dimitri before someone else saw us together. This would not be good if another guardian saw us.

"Okay Afon, follow me," I said walking away. I turned around to see if he was following me but he did not budge.

Afon just stared into the distance and made no reaction when I grabbed his wrist. He stared blankly into the distance.

"What are you looking at?" I asked and followed his gaze.

It was Dimitri. The real Dimitri. This was good. At least I didn't have to go look for him.

"Dimitri!" I hissed.

"What's going on?" he asked in his thick Russian accent.

"That is what I should ask you!" I replied. "Why the hell does he look so much like you?"

Dimitri looked at me, then looked at Afon, then sadly shook his head. "I guess I should explain."

I rolled my eyes. "That might be a good idea."

"Afon is my brother."

_What the hell? Brother?_

Dimitri frowned in thought as he looked at me.

"I guessed that but why are his eyes gold?"

"I don't know," Dimitri replied. "His eyes are normally my color."

I glanced at Afon who was staring at me with sincerity. "Dimitri," I began.

"What is it?"

"He keeps saying that we've met before and I should remember him."

Dimitri looked at Afon and said, "I should explain. He has the ability to use astral projection. He can project his image to whatever place he desires."

"I see," I replied, being more confused than ever.

Dimitri grabbed my hand and led me a few feet from Afon so he couldn't hear our conversation.

"What?" I snapped.

"I need you to get to your room so no one sees we were together. And don't mention this to anyone."

I glared at him, giving him the dirtiest look I could muster. "Very well," I replied gallantly.

"Please Rose, I'm doing this for your own good."

I smiled. "Of course, Guardian Belikov."

"Thank you," he whispered.

I left Dimitri and his brother to chat as I scurried off to my room. He sure had a lot of explaining to do or I'd give him hell for it.


End file.
